


The Wendigo-Human Breeding Storybook

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great for the kids!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Wendigos are not creatures to be taken lightly. You don't need some stranger to tell you that, I'm sure. They consume other human beings, and if a human being were to consume another human being, they would no longer be a human. They too were said to become a wendigo. Some become possessed by their spirits, and those left over are the victims. The goat fodder, the raw meat.

And in a world where the terrifying tall tales of wendigos become a brutal reality, it is far worse than a mere story.

Being the superior species, equally as intelligent as humans but far stronger, wendigos have surpassed humans as the dominant race. They can and will eat whatever -- or whoever -- they want to. 

They don't need jobs. In a strange way, wendigos are far more peaceful than humans. They do not feel the need to get above one another. Jealousy among them is nearly unheard of, and they quite famously hunt in packs. Thus, they don't really need jobs. They get along just fine, and don't require some form of currency. The closest they'd ever need would be, unshockingly, human meat portions.

Wendigos think that humans are merely 'flesh sacks', good for two things. Eating, and mating. Yes, though female wendigos are very strong, and tend to live far longer than males, they lack functional genitalia. Males can both produce and fertilize eggs, -- and yes, despite their goatlike features, wendigos strangely seem to be close to both humans and monotremes -- but due to the females being very busy, they have nobody to incubate them.

Males mass-produce eggs almost every other month, and are shockingly virile. However, humans were the only beings large and cooperative enough to incubate and "hatch" their kin. Male and female humans are all potential candidates. After all, the only thing they need to do is keep the eggs warm, and thus the idea of humans and wendigos being compatible in sex no longer matters.

The egg, usually a large casing holding a clutch of smaller eggs within, is inserted in either the vagina or anus depending on the sex of the human. They can normally carry the eggs of multiple wendigos at once, the highest number being six. Due to the bodily similarities between wendigos and humans, wendigos will also have sex for pleasure. In place of a vagina, female wendigos have an incredibly wide anus, as well as a clitoris.

The wendigo clitoris plays a role similar to that of a miniature penis. It cannot lay eggs or produce sperm, but has been found to be very pleasurable. Due to the violent nature of wendigos, they prefer to perform intercourse with a terrified human, which is why the females evolved lacking a vagina.

Many of the 'broodsacks' as they're called are eaten promptly after birthing, whilst others are graciously allowed to live. The particularly unlucky ones are kept by that wendigo until their death date, performing the same job of incubation and satisfaction for the rest of their natural lives.

That is the reality of this world, at an unknown time in the future. The human race is ruled by something even greater.


	2. Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nefarious ex-CEO becomes meat.
> 
> AKA: Wendigo sex practices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel weird writing this because i started it BEFORe "Until Dawn" became a thing so fucko
> 
> but i was not expecting this to explode like it did hot damn.

The worst epoch of Martin Valdes was when he was fired.

The sound of a street light bombinated in his ever-ringing ear. He sat at the bus stop, jobless. He was on top of the world until his scheming was discovered, but they wouldn't arrest him. He wanted to be in jail instead of out here, he almost demanded it. His hands hurt from desuetude, for he rarely even lifted a finger until now. Three strong years. At the very least he had some time. The halcyon yammering of wendigo filled his ears.

He had to get inside.

The way to avoid a prowling wendigo was not to run. If you run, why, they'd just see you as entertaining and give chase. Instead, the way, from Martin's experience, was for one to fill their body with languor. Look indifferent, unfeeling, and drag yourself to the nearest building, as though you hadn't even noticed them. Thus, he wrung out his lanky corpse like a ragdoll and hauled himself away. However, his well-dressed design made him stick out all too much.

'Hey, look at the suit,' they muttered. Martin began to walk a little faster.

'I think he heard you, dumbass.' They weren't fooled. He broke into a sprint, and he heard those heavy footsteps, claws slamming to the asphalt streets. His eye caught a scintilla of light coming from a gas station. 

'Bastard runs fast!' They were muttering behind him. The shopkeep of the station immediately looked up, and the light became dim, crepuscular, then pitch black. The obstreperous voices became louder as Martin approached the glassy door. He grabbed the handle.

When he pulled, all he heard was a deafening 'clack' of metal on metal.

"Oh no, oh no..." The shopkeep looked him in the eye, shrugging his shoulders. Martin's heart sank, the breath of the doryphore quickening with the taste of pure horror. "Let me in, you son of a fucking..." The shadows drooped over him slowly as he struck the door with his pounding fists. He had a face filled with gumption, even when a clawed hand grabbed upon his bony shoulder, tearing the expensive material of his suit jacket.

"He looks fucking pissed, Hedwig."

"Aww..." One on the side flicked her long-clawed finger over Martin's pointed nose, drawing a little bit of blood with it. When he threw a punch, she simply pulled his arm behind his back. He supposed his boxing years were very much finished. "The puppy's angry."

"Alright, you two." The tallest one had a filthy laugh. "Get those pesky clothes off."

Hedwig very silently pulled all of his clothing off. The jacket first, dropping the expensive thing on the ground. A button-down and boxer shorts suited him in the end, as she picked away at the stretchy waistband remaining on his lithe hips.

"I will fucking call the cops, I swear--"

"Ooh, he wants to call in more broodmeat, Bertram."

"But I like this one." The tall one - Bertram, maybe, - jokingly pouted. It was part of Wendigo culture for females to help males find mates, so Martin assumed that's why he had two female henchwomen. They were all gonna screw him either way, so biological sex didn't matter, but at least he was only getting one clutch of the demon spawn. He was held out between the two ladies, stark naked save for his button-down, which wasn't really hiding much.

"Should we loosen 'im up for ya?" The more stocky lady finally spoke, name still a mystery. In the corner of his eye, Bertram nodded, grinning with those trademark Wendigo jaws sharp like knives. She circled around his blind spot, then pulling his head upside-down. "I'm Ilyse, and you are?"

"Fuck off."

"His ID says his name is Martin."

"Martin Valdes? The CEO who almost got shackled after all the shit he did?"

"Yep! Ooh, we've gots some classy meat here, huh?"

The creature, Ilyse, dragged down a very tight mini-skirt around her muscled waist, a pair of barely-fitting underpants falling around her fuzzy ankles as she licked her messily-painted lips. Martin had seen Wendigos in the nude before, and much like her body, Ilyse's clitoris was much thicker than that of the average female, even by Wendigo standards. She pressed the rounded tip to his upper lip, it slightly dribbling some sort of sexual slime.

"You'd better put it in your mouth, skinny hands." Due to his position, the blood was going to rush to his head in a little while and he'd black out. She wedged the slimy nerve between his lips, forcing his jaws open and sputtering inside his throat. Ilyse shuddered, her pudgy yet muscular arms under his shoulders pulling him in. He was already growing lightheaded, blowing in and out of semi-consciousness.

"He's foaming a little."

"Just a little, I say, and it feels good."

She pulled out for a second, staring down at his reddened forehead. He was trying to lift his head and only then did Ilyse shove herself back down his throat, his body running through with harsh twitches. It felt like being impaled with a big, fat spear or something. She finally squirted some sort of faux-cum inside of his throat, then dropping him and allowing his head to hit the pavement.

His nostrils leaked with the translucent fluid, eyesight blurred and images produced in double. He tried to make words but they all came out as whispers. Suddenly he was returned to a harsh reality as Hedwig dug her teeth into his ear. She tore the lobe, leaving it slightly mangled and missing a large chunk. Her clawed fingers tip-toed down the line of his stomach, over to his crotch. Martin wouldn't admit he was half-hard. Honestly, they'd figure it out soon enough, anyway.

"Perv."

Hedwig's tongue was worrisome, as it was longer than his forearm. She slunk it around his penis, rolling over the hot skin before shoving it into her mouth. Then she released. A full erection it was.

"See? 'is brain don't consent, but 'is body do."

"Woah." Ilyse stood dumbfounded. Bertram shoved Hedwig out of the way, licking his lips deviously like some kind of freak.

"Look, we're gonna get to watch a breeding for the first time." Bertram carried a normal human penis, albeit fucking massive. He grabbed a fistful of Martin's honey brown hair and slammed him down to the ground once more.

"That's how you keep the little ones docile. Take notes, girls."

Using his teeth he harshly tore out all of the hair on Martin's backside, a burning sensation running up his spine. The tip was positioned by Martin's rim. He needed to come up with a plan, and fast.

"Already pregnant."

"No you're not."

Fuck.

"Got a master."

"You? No way in hell."

Martin hissed. "Do you have anymore excuses before I pound you into the oblivions, or can we get started?"

"I--"

"Don't care!" And pound he did. A bit of blood poured around the torn rim of Martin's anus. He shouted, kicking and screaming until the ladies came over and held him down. The ex-CEO was reduced to nothing more than a pile of meat. People passed by, but didn't say a word as they did.

"Aaaand here's the kids!"

Something massive worked its way into his body. Though he tried to push it back, it wormed inside. Already it produced a mild bulge in his stomach. "We'd ought to take him home now, right?"

His body was too heavy for his legs to carry. Thus, his new "guardians" helped him. This was his life now.


End file.
